The Party
by claudiadanielle
Summary: Ginny convinces Hermione to go to a party once they all return to Hogwarts for their last school year! During the party, the girls get to know a couple of Slytherins a bit better. How does Harry and Ron take this bit of news? Not so good! One-Shot!


_This one is a little something that was in my head! It is a little one shot that i thought turned out a bit better then even i thought! I hope you__ guys like it! Please Review if you like, or even if you dont!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!**

"Come on Hermione, it will be fun!" Ginny exclaimed to Hermione. Hermione shook her head, "I don't think it's a good idea. I mean if anyone gets caught, then they might not let any of us graduate!" Hermione said, knowing it was the lamest excuse ever.

"It will be fun, and besides, you might meet someone new!" Ginny said sitting down next to Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes, ever since they had caught Ron snogging Lavender Brown a month ago, Ginny had been trying to hook Hermione up with different people.

"Gin, I am over Ron, I don't need someone else, guys are just a waste of time." Hermione said. "Okay, that is true, but they can be fun!" Ginny said with a giggle. Hermione giggled to, not being able to help it. "Ginny, I don't know. I just don't think that it will be much fun." Hermione said with a sigh.

"What isn't fun about it? A secret party in the Room of Requirements, free alcohol, and eye candy in every direction?" Ginny asked with a grin. "I thought you are Harry were on again?" Hermione asked. "No, he broke it off, again, I cant stand that . He always thinks its better for me to stay away. So, why cant I just take a peak here and there? We are still friends though, obviously." Ginny said, making Hermione laugh. She was happy that Ginny had been able to move up to seventh year with them this year. It was helping her a lot to have her there with her all the time.

"Please come with me Hermione. It will be fun, everyone is going to be there." Ginny asked. Hermione thought about it, it would be fun, but when Ginny said everyone, she really meant everyone, well at least everyone their age. She didn't really want to run into any unfriendly Slytherins that were still sore over the war, but she did need to have some fun.

"Okay, I will come tonight, but I am going to leave the moment someone says something dumb to me." Hermione said. Ginny squealed and ran over to Hermione's wardrobe. "What are you doing now?" Hermione asked, walking over to her.

"Go get your shower, I am going to get you an outfit, and then I am doing your hair and makeup. When I am done, no one will be able to take their eyes off of you." Ginny said. Hermione groaned, she did not like the sound of that.

Hermione went to take her shower, taking her time, not excited to see what Ginny was working on. After about twenty minutes though, Ginny banged on the door, "Come on Hermione, stop hiding, it wont be that bad, your going to look great!" She said through the door.

Hermione sighed and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself with her wand, and wrapped a towel around her before stepping out into the room.

Ginny made her get dressed quickly, not allowing Hermione time to even see what she was wearing. Hermione tried to look in the mirror, but Ginny pulled her away for her hair and makeup. It took forever and Hermione became a little tired of it all. When Ginny stepped back with a grin, Hermione went straight to the mirror.

Hermione groaned at the sight. "Ginny, I look like a whore!" Hermione said. "No you don't, you look hot as hell. Don't you dare touch anything, I am going to get ready and then we will go." Ginny said, leaving for a shower.

Hermione looked back at her reflection with a sigh. Ginny had put her in a short black dress, that showed cleavage, but still left room for imagination. It was held by two thin straps and came up way above her knees. Her makeup was okay, there wasn't much to it, more of a natural look, except for her eye shadow, it was dark blue, almost black. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, which Hermione found a little hot. She had put on a pair of small black pumps, knowing that large heels would have her falling all over the place tonight.

Hermione sat on the bed and waited for Ginny to make an appearance. When she did, it was obvious she had got ready in the bathroom. She had on a dress like Hermione's, only red and showed more cleavage. She had left her hair down and straight, and had put on red lipstick to match the dress and red pumps she had on. She had no color on her eyes, only a little eye liner, and mascara.

"You look hot!" Hermione said, then giggle at how silly she sounded. "You do to." Ginny said. "Get your cloak though, we cant let any teachers see us like this, they will get suspicious. Come on, we have to hurry." Ginny said, throwing a cloak at Hermione.

They put on their cloaks and left toward the Common Room. Harry, Ron, and Lavender were there, waiting around. Harry stepped over to Ginny and Hermione, "Are you going then?" He asked Hermione with a grin. Hermione nodded ignoring both Ron and Lavender.

"So come on you lot, lets get out of here." Harry said ushering them all out of the room. They all had cloaks on, covering their clothing, so no teachers, or younger students became suspicious. They made it to the Room of Requirements without anything happening and let out a collective sigh of relief. They opened the door that appeared for the party goers, relieving themselves of their cloaks.

Hermione noticed quite a bit of the male population stare at her, including Ron, but ignored it. She didn't want to think about getting with anyone tonight. As soon as they entered, they were handed drinks. Hermione took a sip of hers and realized it tasted amazing. She knew there was alcohol in it, but you couldn't taste it, and it just made her want more. So her and Ginny spent the first thirty minutes in their own little world giggling and drinking quite a bit of the fruity punch.

Ginny got the bright idea to dance, which turned out to be more work then either girl at first thought. As soon as they stood up, they almost toppled over each other, making the other start to laugh. Finally, after they stopped laughing they made their way slowly over to the dance floor.

As they danced, Hermione was having a difficult time remembering why she hadn't wanted to drink. She felt so alive and it was so amazing. It had been a long time since she had felt this good.

They were both oblivious to the way they were being watched by many guys. No one could blame them though, the girls were dancing with each other in a very vulgar manor. Not that anyone was complaining about it though, they were putting on an awesome show.

"Is that Granger?" Blaise asked Draco. Draco turned in the direction that Blaise was pointing curiously. His mouth opened to say something, but when his eyes found her and the girl Weasley dancing around each other, he closed it again, not being able to say anything.

He could not deny it, she looked great dancing like that. He could tell that she was past drunk, but it didn't matter, it only made her let lose, which was hotter. "I think I am just going to go and ask Ginny to dance, she is single at the moment. Care to join me? I know its Granger, but she does look pretty hot, and you wouldn't want anyone to cut in would you?" Blaise said. Draco scowled at him. He was really regretting Blaise know about the little crush he had harbored for Hermione lately. "Besides, I heard she caught the Weasel with another girl, she is single." Blaise said in a knowing tone.

Draco watched Hermione dancing a little longer before nodding at Blaise. They began to make their way over to the girls, but stopped short when they seen Potter and the Weasel approaching them too. They hung back a bit, waiting to see what happened.

Hermione and Ginny were giggling and dancing with each other when they felt hands around their waists. They twirled around to see who it was, to find Harry and Ron behind them, both equally drunk.

"What are you doing?" They asked the boys at the same time. "What? Cant we dance with you two?" Ron asked pulling Hermione closer. Hermione was drunk, but not that drunk. She pushed him away from her, the same time Ginny did Harry. "You lost that right when you cheated on me." Hermione said. "And we are not together because you think that you need to protect me from crazy people, so no, you both need to leave us alone." Ginny added, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Come on, it's a party, we just want to have some fun too." Ron said as Harry and him came up to them again. This time though, they didn't make it. Blaise grabbed Harry, and Draco grabbed Ron. They tried to fight them off, but Blaise and Draco were both stronger. They easily led them through the thinning crowd and threw them out.

The door sealed itself ones more, leaving out Harry and Ron. Ginny and Hermione watched, giggling at their savors. In truth it was truly amazing to them both. Two Slytherin princes, helping out two Gryffindor princesses.

"How are you ladies tonight? We hope that you are enjoying the party." Blaise said kissing both their hands, making the two drunken Gryffindors giggle again. "I think that it is safe to say that you are enjoying yourselves then?" Draco said, kissing only Hermione's hand. The girls laughed harder, knowing that this was completely absurd.

"Okay, we are not trying to be rude, but why are you guys even talking to us. You cant be that drunk to forget that we are Gryffindors, even if we are cute." Ginny said, making Hermione laugh harder. It was so much fun being drunk.

"Come on, you should know better then most that we are all trying to let go of our prejudices." Draco said, looking at Hermione. Hermione knew he was looking at her, but she couldn't bring herself to stop giggling long enough to call him out on it.

"Would you care to dance?" Blaise asked Ginny. Ginny giggled and looked over at Hermione questioningly. "It's okay Gin, I am going to go get us another drink." Hermione said, knowing her friend really wanted to. Ginny turned back around and gave Blaise her hand with a smile.

Hermione turned to get the drinks and almost fell, but was caught by strong arms. Hermione giggled and turn to see who had caught her. It was of course Draco, who was looking at her amusingly.

"Thank you! I don't normally drink much, I think that it is hitting me a little hard. Would you mind helping me with drinks?" Hermione asked, knowing very well that if she tried to get them herself, she would surely fall and make a mess.

"Yes, come on, lets go get them, and then we will go find a place to sit for a moment, to wait for Ginny and Blaise." Draco said with a sly smile. Hermione saw, but did not say anything. If he was going to be nice, then she wasn't going to say something and ruin it. She nodded in appreciation as he took her arm and helped her get four drinks. When they had their drinks, Draco helped Hermione over to a secluded corner, away from everyone else. It was quieter here, the music lower and the lights not as bright, but it was still lively enough to keep the drunken teenagers awake.

Hermione drank her drink quickly, hot from dancing for over an hour. Draco used his wand to refill both their glasses. "Lets play a game." Hermione said with a giggle. The smart part of her brain was telling her to shut up and run away, this was Draco Malfoy after all, her childhood bully. She of course, did not listen. The drunken Hermione wanted to have fun and didn't care that it was him. He was really cute just now, she never noticed it before tonight though.

"What kind of game are we talking about?" He asked slyly, scooting closer under the pretence of whispering.

"Well, I don't actually know. I just want to play a game." Hermione said, knowing she was treading in deep water, but not caring enough to stop. Draco raised an eye brow, liking the way she was being.

He scooted the rest way over, leaning close to her ear, "Well I cant seem to think of any games, what about you?" He whispered, making Hermione shiver.

"There you guys are, we've been looking for you." Ginny said, making them pull apart quickly as Blaise and Ginny sat down on the other side of the table. The girls occupied themselves, taking turns doing shots. By this point, Hermione was dizzy. She knew that the walk back to the dorm with Ginny was going to be interesting to say the least.

Hermione watched as Blaise sweet talked Ginny, making her giggle and flirt back. She really wished that she was as adventuress as Ginny. She knew it was probably just the alcohol, but she would give anything to be able to flirt with Draco like that.

Hermione was brought out of her jumbled thoughts by Draco's voice. "We were going to head to the Head Boy and Girl apartments, we were wondering if maybe you would both like to join us, the Head Girl went home yesterday. Its closer, and it seems that both of you might have some difficulty making it back to your dormitories, and what kind of people would we be to leave you all alone?" Draco said to Hermione. She looked over at Ginny who was nodding at her enthusiastically.

Hermione knew that she should say no, but she couldn't bring herself to. She nodded and was helped up by Draco. They left the room, both girls clinging to each other, laughing funnily.

"There you two are. What are you doing with Slytherins?" A voice said behind them. The group turned around to see both Ron and Harry standing just outside the door, seemingly waiting for Hermione and Ginny. "We are going to go with them somewhere your not." Hermione said, stepping closer to Draco.

"The hell you are." Harry said, walking closer to them. "No I think you are wrong, I think that we are." Ginny said, turning away from them. "Ginny, wait, come back." Harry said, trying to pull her back, only to be pushed away by Blaise. "Don't touch her again Potter, or you will be sorry. I will throw you on your golden ass." Blaise said, making Hermione and Ginny laugh drunkenly. If you thought about it, it was really very funny.

"Harry stood up angrily as Ron came up, his ears red from anger. "Your not going anywhere, neither of you. I think that you two snakes need to be going now. We can handle the girls." Ron said, looking at them seriously. "I don't think so Weasel, they seem to like our company better then yours tonight." Draco said, pulling Hermione closer making her giggle again. She looked over at Ginny who was giggling to as Blaise did the same. It was funny, thought neither knew exactly why.

They started walking away again, but Ron's voice came from behind them again. "Don't get your hopes up Malfoy, Hermione is nothing more then a cock tease. Your not getting lucky tonight, that's why I cheated on her." he said.

Hermione froze, feeling tears of anger, humiliation, and sadness come to her eyes. She didn't dare look at anyone, knowing she would just embarrass herself. She felt Draco step away from her, and more tears came up. Great, so much for her good night. She looked up at Ginny in time to see her looking shocked.

Hermione looked over at Ron to find Draco standing over him his fist raised. Before anyone could say anything, Draco hit Ron hard, breaking his nose. "Did it ever occur to you Weasel, that maybe the reason Hermione didn't sleep with you is because you're an ugly git that only thinks of himself?" He said, making Hermione and Ginny giggle again. Hermione could definitely get used to this drunk thing.

Neither Ron or Harry tried to stop them this time when Draco pulled Hermione close to him and ushered for them all to follow him. No one spoke the rest way there. As they all piled into the room, the girls fell on the couch, feeling very amused. This night was turning out to be hilarious to them, though they were sure they wouldn't find it so funny in the morning.

Draco summoned a bottle of Fire whiskey and four shot glasses from his room, making the girls start laughing again. "Is something funny?" Draco asked, handing the shot glass to Hermione, pulling her closer to him.

This made both girls laugh harder, but they sobered quickly. "I'm sorry you got stuck with us tonight. We are goofy, sorry about that, we just don't normally drink so much." Hermione said, looking up at him while Ginny nodded to Blaise. Both girls saw the guys nod at one another, and they looked at each other and had to stifle another set of giggles.

"Oh, no, its not being stuck with you. We wanted you here." Draco said, pulling Hermione closer as Blaise did the same to Ginny. Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled, he really was cute. She didn't have time to think about it much though as his lips came crashing onto hers.

Hermione kissed him back, knowing that this was what she had been waiting for all night. Draco groaned when she kissed him back and pulled her closer to him. She heard movement beside her and didn't have to look to know that Ginny was in the same position as she was.

Hermione knew that this would more then likely turn out to be really bad, but it didn't stop her. She clung to Draco, not caring that in the morning she was going to hate herself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her up into his lap, making her giggle before kissing her again. He ground into her and she felt how hard he was already.

"Would you like to go to my room, so we can….talk." He said slyly in her ear, making her shiver. She knew very well that they were not going to talk if they went up there, but she nodded anyway. Before she could stop him, he picked her up and stood up. She squealed and giggled as she straddled his waist as he walked.

"You two, the other room is free, if you find it uncomfortable out here." Draco said, winking at Blaise as he shut his door behind them. He walked her over to his bed and laid her on it and pulled himself on top of her. Hermione pulled him down on top of her completely, pulling his lips to hers again. Draco marveled over the way she was so responsive. Weasel was an idiot, she was perfect. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." He murmured to her.

Hermione sobered a bit at this. She pulled away and looked at him. "What?" she asked looking at him in confusion. Draco sighed and sat up next to her. Hermione did the same, but felt dizzy again and put her head in her hands. Draco sighed and opened his bedside drawer. He pulled out a small bottle and handed it to her. She looked at him questioningly, "It will sober you up a bit, you need to be for this. I want to do this right." He said.

Hermione knew that she shouldn't really take anything that he gave her, but for some reason, she trusted him right now. She opened it and drank it quickly. The tasted awful, but as soon as she finished it, she realized that she could feel the fuzz leave her mind. She was still a little light headed, but it was quickly leaving her.

It was being replaced by the gnawing fact that she was indeed with Draco Malfoy, in his room, on his bed. Draco seen the emotions in her eyes, and he started talking quickly. "Hermione, I know that this is going to sound messed up and everything, but I have really liked you since before I switched sides in the war. I didn't tell you because of obvious reasons, but I am telling you now because I don't want to see you with anyone else. I want you to be with me, let me show you what it can be like with me." Draco said, drinking a little bottle of potion to. He wanted to be clear headed too.

Hermione looked at him, completely bewildered. "Draco, I, I never knew that." Hermione said. She didn't know what to say to any of this. She wanted to run, but when she looked back on the evening, she didn't want to. She liked being around him. He had made her feel all sorts of things, and she liked it.

"I know that this is the worst time in the world, but I had to tell you. It keeps nagging at me. I had to let it out. Let me show you what it could be like." He murmured, kissing her neck.

Hermione moaned a little at the contact, making her decision. She pulled him down on top of her again, not caring that this might be the worst mistake of her life. Draco did not give her time to change her mind though. He kissed her hard, hoping that she would see how much he wanted her through it.

Hermione couldn't even think. It was like she was drunk again, but much better. Her heart was racing and she was excited and light headed. She could feel him hard against her stomach and instead of scaring her, she felt herself getting excited over it.

She undid his buttons and threw off his shirt, not giving herself enough time to freak out. Draco groaned as her hands found his chest, lightly touching him. He made quick work of her dress, pulling it off of her quickly, needing to see her.

He helped her pull off his pants, kicking both their shoes off as they went. Draco finally broke the kiss to look at her. The only thing that stopped them were their underwear. She had not wore a bra tonight, and the thought alone made him want her badly. He pulled his head down to her left nipple, pulling and sucking on it, making her moan loudly at the contact.

Draco quickly disposed of both of their under garments and looked up at her. He had a feeling that Hermione had never done this before, so he made himself go slower, wanting her to enjoy it as much as he knew he was going to.

Draco let his hand come slowly up her thigh, making her shiver at the contact. When he came to his destination, he let his finger find her small clit and began to circle around it. Hermione let out a small moan and moved her hand around his member. She smiled when he moaned in pleasure. She moved her hand in time with his, making it more intimate then either realized.

Soon Hermione lost control and cried out her orgasm. Draco watched her face, and knew he had never seen anything so erotic in his life. Before she could stop herself, she pulled him back on top of her, wanting him to do it before she lost her nerve.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked her, knowing the answer, but wanting to be sure. Hermione blushed, feeling inexperienced and stupid. She nodded, not looking at him. Draco sensed her discomfort and pulled her chin up to face him. "I wont hurt you I promise." He said.

Hermione wondered why she believed him, but didn't say anything, just kissed him again, letting him know that she was ready. He positioned himself and pushed in slowly. He felt the barrier and kissed her hard, trying to distract her.

He pushed harder and he felt the skin rip there. Hermione whimpered as pain shot through her body. Draco kissed her softly, not daring to move yet. He wanted to so bad, it felt so good, but he didn't want her to hate him in the morning. She clung to him, waiting for the pain to stop.

When it did, she kissed him again and moved her hips, letting him know that she was ready. Draco moved slowly at first, letting her get accustomed to his size. He couldn't have ever imagined it feeling like this. He'd had his share of girls, but never had it been like this before. This feeling was right, like it was supposed to be. He looked down at her, knowing that he was falling for her, but he didn't care.

Hermione looked up at Draco and looked into his eyes. She was surprised to see so much emotion in them. It made her feel nervous and excited at once. She wasn't sure what it was, but she liked it.

Draco began to push into her harder, making pleasure build up in Hermione again, and soon she caught his rhythm and matched it. They were both moaning now, Hermione dug her nails into Draco's back feeling herself cum again. Draco felt her walls tighten around him and hear her soft moan, and it was too much for him. He came with her, not being able to hold on any longer.

They both lay there breathless, trying to collect themselves. Draco was the first to regain his strength. He pulled the cover over both of them and pulled her to his side tightly. "Are you okay? I mean, I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked.

Hermione smiled up at him, "Not at all, it was…amazing." She giggled again. She had thought that after would be, awkward, but it wasn't. She felt completely comfortable with him.

Draco grinned, knowing how she felt right now. They lay there quietly for a moment, both thinking. "Draco, what happens now?" Hermione asked, not sure. Draco sat up and looked at her, "Whatever you want to happen I suppose." He said. He wanted to be with her, but didn't want to push his luck.

Hermione thought of this for a moment before answering. This was all really new to her, but as she looked up at him, she knew what she wanted. "Well, we could go down stairs and take those shots." she said. He felt his heart sink, that was all she had meant. Hermione wasn't looking at this as a long term thing, only tonight.

Hermione seen the look on his face, and realized what he had thought she meant. He looked disappointed, which made her happy. She had wanted to know the same thing, but was to afraid to ask him that. "Draco, you do realize that I am not the kind of girl that goes around and has one night stands. If that is what you thought, then I am sorry, but I have to…" She started, but he caught her lips in his.

"I don't look at you that way. I want you, I still do. I will do anything for you Hermione. I just thought that you might not want that." He said after he kissed her. "I really like you Draco, please don't make me regret this." Hermione said. Draco kissed her again. "I would never do that. You know I can think of another way to spend the rest of the night other then shots, and I think that you might like it too." He whispered, nipping at her neck. Hermione giggled, really hoping that this would last, this felt right.

The next morning, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise made their way down to the Great Hall together, as couples. Everyone turned and stared as the two Gryffindor princesses sat down next to their Slytherin princes. No one said anything, but everyone wondered how it had happened.

Harry and Ron stared at them, both furious, but knowing that they had blown their chance. Neither one would ever get the chance to be with their girls again, and they knew that. Who knew one little party, could change so much. Hermione didn't care though, as Draco kissed her softly as they sat down together, she knew that going to that party was definitely the best decision she had ever made.


End file.
